Deadly Black Outs
by JensenMiAmor
Summary: She stood there motionless with her eyes closed, contemplating. It was the first time she had admitted out loud what her thoughts and heart already knew. She felt weak and light headed and for a moment felt out of her own control, as if someone had taken
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

The wind was blowing softly that night but felt harsh against her bare arms. It was the middle of winter but all she had on were a pair of jeans, shoes and a light t-shirt. The cold seeped through her shirt and into her skin making her tremble inside, sending sharp pains through out her body. But her mind was numb to those feelings. All she could feel was the heavy pain that was in her heart. There she was, with her feet planted firmly at the edge of the cliff. Her heart was heavy and her tears steady. She wasn't aware of how long she had been there or how she even got there. All she knew was that she could no longer take the pain and guilt.

"You killed your brother." A voice whispered.

"No…. I didn't!" Tears streamed down her face.

"I would never do anything to my brother. I loved my brother?" She cried out.

"You knew something was wrong all along and did nothing." The voice continued. "Your brother is gone because of you. You're whole family blames you, his girlfriend and his friends blame you. Why can't you finally admit the truth?"

Tears still streamed down her face.

"Because I didn't." Her voice cracked as she spoke. At this point she felt weak. She seemed to have no more energy left in her to argue.

"How can I blame myself for something I didn't do?" She said faintly.

It didn't matter how many times she had said those words out loud. Deep inside she knew differently. She knew that she was to blame for her brothers death, but she just wasn't sure how. All she knew though was that her brother was gone and she was a part of the reason why. How could she let something happen to someone she loved so dearly.

"Sweetie you're in denial. How can you go through life acting like nothing happened? How could you actually live with yourself after knowing what you did? It doesn't matter how many times you tell yourself your innocent, you know it's not the truth."

She stood there steady at the edge of the cliff, at this point sobbing uncontrollably.

"Fine!!!!" She yelled out at the top of her lungs, almost making her loose her balance.

"I'm to blame!! I did it! I killed my brother! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Good. I'm glad you finally acknowledged your reality. So what are you going to do about it?"

She stood there motionless with her eyes closed, contemplating. It was the first time she had admitted out loud what her thoughts and heart already knew. She felt weak and light headed and for a moment felt out of her own control, as if someone had taken power over her. She began to sway back and forth and the next thing she knew she was falling forward. An arm reached across her stomach as she arched frontward, pulling her. Both fell back on the grassy cliff.

She lay there motionless.

"Lady are you ok? Hey, can you hear me?"

Her eyes were closed and she was unresponsive.

"She's out cold and her pulse is weak. Sam get the car!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 

Her eyes were still closed when she heard a voice, she didn't seem to recognize the voice He must have been talking on the phone because she didn't hear anyone else's. She slowly opened her eyes, everything looking a blur. She tried to focus but it took her a moment to do so. When she finally did she noticed that she was in a room lying on a bed; not her room nor her bed. So where was she?

"Ouch." She quietly said.

"Hey Jeff, I'm gonna have to call you back. All right…. I'll talk to you later.

Hey hey hey…. take it easy. Don't get up too fast." A young man who she didn't recognize came to her side to help her sit up.

Her head was aching and her stomach felt nauseous. She had a horrible feeling in the pit of her stomach but she didn't know why. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that she was sitting in someone's motel room next to a man she didn't know. Or maybe it was the fact that she didn't even remember how she got there.

"Where am I?" She asked, her voice sounding weak as if she had no physical strength.

"You're in my motel room."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Sam. We found you in Glen Park at the edge of the cliff. You were about to fall over when my partner pulled you back. You were unconscious by the time he turned you over and you've been unconscious for the past 3 hours. Your name is Frances right?"

She looked up at him.

"Sorry I checked your ID?"

She didn't say anything at first. She just stared at him dazed. Sam had a baby face, handsome but youthful with light fair skin and intense dark hazel eyes which were hard to tell in the weak lit room. His hair was dark brown, shaggy with bangs covering his forehead. His smile was warm and seemed to show true concern. It was hard not to gaze at him.

From the look on her face, Sam could tell that she wasn't surprised by what he had just explained to her. She turned to stare down at her feet while she sat at the foot of the bed.

"So I take it you meant to be up there on that ledge." Sam looked right at her, but she didn't look back. She just sat there looking down.

"It's Frankie actually and honestly I don't remember being up there at all. All I remember is being at home, lying on my bed, reading an article and then falling asleep. Now I'm here, sitting with a stranger, in a motel, freezing to death."

"Oh." At that moment Sam reached for his coat that was placed on the chair next to the bed and wrapped it around her. "Here you go."

"Thanks." She paused for a moment. "I must have blacked out again." The statement came out low almost under her breath, as if she was thinking out loud to herself.

"I guess I know why I have a bad feeling in the pit of my stomach. I almost tried to kill myself." She said with a bit of a laugh, a little embarrassed.

Sam could tell though that she was hiding her fear behind her laugh. Her eyes began to water but she fought back her tears. She didn't even know who this man was; she wasn't about to open herself up to a stranger.

"Thank you." She said quietly looking around the room. "I'm not sure where your partner is but tell him I said thank you also. I think I better get going now." Frankie got up and headed for the door. She padded her jean pockets down realizing she didn't have her keys.

"Wait." Sam got up from the bed and turned to her. She looked back at him. He stood taller then she thought he would. "Actually I was hoping you could stick around for a little while longer. Dean, my partner should be back any minute. He and I had some questions to ask you."

"What about?"

"Well…" He hesitated a second. "We just didn't happen to find you in the park. We followed you there."

Frankie took a few steps back towards the exiting door and put her defenses up. "Who the hell are you?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

Sam took a few steps towards her and she took a few more steps back until her back was touching the door.

"We don't want to hurt you, we just…"

The door opened, hitting Frankie hard in the back almost making her trip.

"Whoa there. Sorry, didn't know you were standing by the door. You ok?"

Frankie looked up and was taken back by what she saw; a man with a smile that could make any woman say 'take me now'. She was surprised by the deep voice that came out, considering he had a bit a baby face. She assumed he was Dean. Butterflies formed in her stomach and for a second she forgot time existed. Dean stood next to her holding a large brown bag that said Lori's Diner on it. Frankie just looked at him. Dean looked back at her then at Sam with a confused look.

"Are you ok?" Dean said cautiously.

Dean was tall, about 6'1 but compared to his partner looked shorter. His body was built with bronzed skin, a look as if he had been working hard in the sun. His hair was dirty blond, with a messy 'I just got out of bed' look. His eyes were soft and hazel as well; they were inviting eyes. She snapped back to reality quickly.

"Umm… sorry. I still have a bit of a headache. Plus I just found out some interesting facts from your partner here that you guys have been following me? Yeah, that doesn't sit too well with me."

"Like I said Frankie, we're not here to hurt you. We just have come across a few things that are odd to us and you seem to be tied to it."

Frankie looked lost. She seemed to wonder how long they had been following her and how much of her did they know. "So talk."

"Well Dean and I, we deal with a lot of paran…"

Dean interrupted Sam. "We're detectives." He said sternly. "We work for the Oakland PD" He showed her his badge. "We've been investigating a couple of suicide cases that happened at Sunnybrook Mental Institute. Some of the information filed with the police seemed off, so we're doing a follow up trying to find out what happened. We've been seeing you around a lot and last night we saw you at the hospital in Dr. Walsh's office in the dark. You were going through his file cabinets. I'm assuming you weren't filing papers at that time of night, so what were you doing there?" The words came out of Dean's mouth more like a demand rather then a question. Any fluttering feelings Frankie felt when she first saw Dean melted away quickly once his ill-mannered attitude appeared.

"I'm a private investigator. I'm working on a case for a client." Frankie still had her guard up and eying Dean, showing no fear.

Dean walked up closer to her looking suspiciously at her. "What kind of case?"

"Well that's nobodies business but mine and my client's." Frankie said defiantly.

"Do you have something to hide?"

"No, it's just called client confidentiality." Frankie was irritated by this time. She sighed heavily and rolled her eyes. "Look boys, has this become a formal questioning? Cause if it has, please tell me so I can have my one phone call to call my lawyer. Look I know my rights. I don't have to tell you anything. Plus you have me in a motel room; I don't think this can be filed under correct protocol.

"No, I guess you can say we're off duty right now and we're just asking some unofficial questions." Sam said calmly. Sam seemed more like the good cop and Dean the bad cop.

"Good, then I guess we're done here. Again, thanks for your help up there." Frankie looked around the room once more remembering that she didn't have her keys.

Then Sam jingled a pair catching her attention. "We found them in the grass close to where you almost fell. If you want, we can give you a ride back to your car?" He threw the keys to her.

"That's ok, I can find my way back." With that she turned to the door and opened it.

Dean and Sam looked at each other. They knew something wasn't right with Frankie. She seemed too uptight and defensive. Sam could understand a little why she was, considering how Dean came at her, but she still seemed a too guarded.

"So tell me something? Throwing yourself over a cliff; is this something you like to do for fun or did we catch you on a bad day?" Dean stared at her, waiting for a response. Frankie stopped half way out the door. She turned around and stood in the doorway contemplating what to say.

"You know, no one was in that part of the hospital when I was in Dr. Walsh's office. All lights were turned off. So I guess my question for you guys is what were you doing there at that time of night sneaking around in the dark? Sounds unnecessary for two detectives conducting a legitimate investigation." She stepped back into the room and closed the door behind her. "You guys are not cops, so I'm gonna ask again. Who the hell are you?"

"I asked a question first." Dean said cynically. "Why are you deterring from the question?"

"Look, I don't know who you are and clearly you aren't being honest with me so why the hell should I be honest with you? Plus I already told your 'partner'. He asked nicely so I guess he can catch you up on the gossip." At this point Frankie's voice got a bit loud.

After that no one seemed to move. All three just stood there in the room waiting for the other to finally speak; neither side wanting to give in and tell the truth.

Frankie rolled her eyes in annoyance and crossed her arms. "You wouldn't believe my truth if I told you anyways." Frankie looked way, her arm still crossed and her weight now shifted mostly to one side.

"Try us." Sam said softly.

She looked at both of them and for the first time that night, Frankie's eyes exposed her vulnerability. She didn't know whether or not she could trust these men and even though Sam was nice, apart of her still couldn't tell if he was genuine or not. But at this point Frankie knew she needed any help that she could get. Things were getting too out of hand and her standing up on that cliff ready to jump proved that.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 

Frankie walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge. Her arms were still crossed and she seemed uneasy.

Sam knelt down beside her. He was now face to face with her. "No story you tell us will sound too strange or bizarre. I know you don't know us or know whether or not you can trust us, but Dean and I do want to help you."

She held her breath for a second before she started to explain.

"My brother died about four months ago. The police ruled it a suicide. He threw himself off of a hospital building." She stopped for a second.

"And…" Dean said impatiently. Sam turned to Dean and gave him a facial expression that basically told him to shut the hell up. Dean rolled his eyes and sighed heavily.

"Go on." Sam said patiently.

"I don't think my brother killed himself. I think something killed him."

"You say something, not someone?" Sam asked.

"Yes, something. I know it sounds crazy."

"No it's ok. What do you think killed him?"

"I don't know. That's what I've been trying to find out. All I know is that he couldn't have killed himself. My brother and I grew up in very religious home. He knew what the consequence would be if he were to kill himself. He would …"

"Go straight to hell." Dean finished her sentence.

Frankie looked up. "Right."

Sam looked back at her. "So tell me, was your brother acting strange before he died?"

"Well, actually he committed himself into a mental institute about a month before he died."

"Hmm… Well I don't want to sound like a jackass, but a mental patient who kills themselves? It doesn't sound so far fetched." Dean said.

Sam gave him another look.

"I know, to anyone else it wouldn't sound strange, but even with the way he was acting, before he died, he would never do it. My brother was smart, and funny, full of life and more importantly sane. We were always close. He was like my best friend, but then he started to change."

"How so?" Sam inquired.

"He became withdrawn, always angry as if he hated life. He seemed to get depressed very easily. It just wasn't like him. I would try to ask him what was going on and if there was anything that he wanted to tell me, but he would never open up. Then paranoia set in.

"What do you mean?"

"He said something was after him. At first he said it was me, that I was the one who was trying to kill him."

"Why would he say that?"

"I don't know. He said that he physically saw me one time in his living room with a knife threatening to kill him, and then he ran out the house and drove to my parent's house hysterical. They called me asking me what the hell was going on, but I didn't know. I was at work the whole time. I don't know if he was hallucinating or maybe there really was someone there who might have looked like me. I don't know. All I know is that it wasn't me." By this time, Sam could tell that all of this was getting to Frankie. Her eyes started to water again. "My family is not even talking to me right now." A tear finally came down her cheek. "They think I drove my brother to kill himself."

Dean and Sam looked at each other as Frankie began to silently cry. Dean grabbed a tissue and handed it to her. He began to soften up a little after he realized that she was hurting from the lose of her brother. Dean knew what it felt like to loose someone close.

"Thanks." She said softly. "I know this is going to sound ludicrous, but I think something possessed my brother into killing himself."

Dean sat right by her. "Actually I don't think it sound ludicrous at all."

Frankie looked up at Dean as if he were crazy. "Well I think it's crazy. I think I'm crazy for even thinking it. But I grew up very religious and the bible does talk about possessions. I just never thought it would happen to someone that I loved."

"But that doesn't explain your brother seeing you in his living room with the knife." Sam state as he stood up.

"I know. I'm still trying to figure that part out."

"What about the black out you had tonight?"

"What black out?" Dean asked confused.

"She was having a black out when she was up there on the cliff. She doesn't remember anything." He turned back to Frankie. "Do you get those black outs a lot?"

"The black outs started right after my brother died, at least I don't remember them happening before. I went to go see a doctor the first time it happened, but he told me not to worry about it. He said sometimes people handle grief in different ways and maybe this was my way of escaping the pain and they would eventually stop. But they haven't. The worst thing to ever happen though was I woke up one morning in my car, parked in some parking lot and I didn't remember how I got there. Other times I would wake up the next morning noticing that I had different clothes on from the night before.

"And you never thought that something might be wrong?" Dean asked.

"I don't know. I guess I was trying not to think about it. It scared me."

"I don't think you want your black outs to finally drive you off a cliff. Maybe you should go see a doctor again. If you want Sam and I can take you."

Frankie thought about it for a second. She knew that she had to do something. The black outs were putting her life in danger now. She couldn't ignore it any longer.

"Alright. But I really need to get some rest. If we can do this tomorrow, that would be better."

"Alright. Well let's get your car and then we'll take you home." Dean said.

All three got up and walked out of the room. They walked up to a shiny Black 1967 Impala. Dean opened the back door for Frankie and she got in. As soon as Dean and Sam were in the car, they drove off. It only took ten minutes to get to Glen Park but to Frankie it felt like an eternity. Her mind was running fast. What was she doing? She was in a car with two men that she didn't even know. At this point she couldn't even trust herself. How was she going to all of a sudden trust these guys? Frankie had never felt so lost and helpless. She was always independent, always fearless. Maybe she could tribute that to her parents working long hours and never being home. Frankie learned how to depend on herself and herself alone. The only other person she could ever depend on was her brother, and he was gone now. Frankie felt another warm tear fall down her face as she thought about her brother, but she wiped it away quickly. 'How did I let things get so out of hand?' She thought to herself.

Dean continued to drive. He looked into his rear view mirror to see Frankie in the back seat. 'She's kind of cute. Not my normal type, but she's cute.' Dean thought to himself; as always Dean had girls and sex on his mind. Dean could tell that Frankie wasn't the typical ditsy girl he'd normally pick up in bar or café in which he could win over with cheap beer and cliché pick up lines. She seemed strong willed; a women with a mind of her own who didn't take crap from anyone. Dean could tell that Frankie was Latin. She had beautiful glowing skin; light brown with light freckles on her face. Her hair was brown and down to the middle of her back. She had beautiful big brown eyes and long lashes. She was slender but curvy. Dean could tell she was a tough woman; or at least tried to be.

They arrived at the park and found Frankie's car. "So, a Range Rover. I guess you like the finer things in life." Dean turned back to look at Frankie and smiled.

"Actually it's about he only finer thing I own right now." She smiled back teasingly. "Thanks you guys."

"No problem. We're gonna follow you back to your home. We just want to make sure you make it back ok." Dean said.

Sam took out a piece of paper and wrote down his number. "If tonight you feel like you might have another black out or you feel unsafe, please call me."

"I wish black outs worked that way, but I never know when they're going to come"

"Well just call us if you think something is off or you're in trouble."

"Ok."

"We'll be by in the morning to pick you up to and take you to the hospital then from there we can start working on finding out what's going on."

"Alright, I'm in apartment 205. I'll see you tomorrow." With that Frankie got out of the car and went to her car. As they said, they followed her to her apartment and stayed there until they saw her disappear through the building doors.

"So what do you think it could be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know, at this point it could be anything." Dean replied.

"What about a shapeshifter. She said that he saw her that one time trying to kill him and she says she was never there."

"Yeah maybe, I don't. Dude I'm tired. I think I need some sleep. We can look into it more tomorrow."

"Yeah alright."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

The next morning Frankie's phone alarm went off, the sun wasn't up yet. She looked at her phone to see what time it was hoping that maybe her alarm went off early by mistake. She placed the phone back down after she saw that it really was 4:30 in the morning. She threw the pillow over her head, almost tempted to fall back asleep though after a moment she got up.

Around 7:30 that morning Dean and Sam pulled up to Frankie's apartment with coffee and donuts in hand. They went up stairs to her apartment and knocked on the door. They didn't hear anything at first so Sam knocked on the door again looking at the number to make sure he was at the right door.

"She did say 205 right?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. Maybe she's sleeping. God knows that's what I'd be doing right now. Or maybe she went out to get some breakfast."

"No, her car is parked outside." He knocked again this time louder, but still got no response. "Do you have a pick on you?"

"Yeah."

"Let me have it."

Dean grabbed one out of his coat pocket. "Here."

Sam looked in both directions before he knelt down and started picking the lock. Within a minute they were in. They walked through the living room and saw that everything was in order. "Frankie?" Dean yelled out, but there was no answer. They both walked down the hall and into her room. There was still no sign of her. All of her clothes were scattered on the floor and bed. Her keys, wallet and phone were on the nightstand.

"All of her stuff is here. So where is she?" Sam asked as he looked at Dean.

Frankie tried to pace herself as she ran. Frankie loved her morning jogs. It was the only time her mind was free; free from all the stress and pain she felt. It also allowed her to get refueled and refocused and right now Frankie desperately need to get back into focus. For some reason though this run seemed a little different. As hard as she tried Frankie just couldn't ease her mind like she normally could.

**Flashback**

Image of Frankie up on the cliff.

"You killed your brother."

"No…. I didn't! I would never do anything to my brother. I loved my brother?"

"You knew something was wrong all along and did nothing." The voice continued. "Your brother is gone because of you. You're whole family blames you, his girlfriend and his friends blame you. Why can't you finally admit the truth?"

"Fine!!!! I'm to blame!! I did it! I killed my brother! Is that what you wanted to hear?"

"Good. I'm glad you finally acknowledged your reality. So what are you going to do about it?"

Image of Frankie falling

**End of Flashback**

Frankie tried to keep her pace while trying to register the images that flashed in her mind. 'What the hell was that about?' She thought to herself. 'Was that a dream or did that actually happen?' Frankie got the chills when she remembered what Sam had told her about last night. She slowed down as she came up to her apartment building. She ran up the stairs and towards her apartment but slowed down when she saw the door was opened. She walked in cautiously. Her heart dropped when she heard noises coming from her room. Who the hell was in her room? She carefully walked in.

"What the hell are you doing!?" She asked as her fear turned into anger when she saw Dean and Sam in her room.

They both looked up startled. They became relieved when they saw Frankie.

"Sorry, we came by and knocked on the door but we didn't hear anything…" Dean started to say.

"So you decided to let yourself in?" She snapped. " And why the hell do you have my bra in your hand?" She looked at Dean

At this point Dean turned red. "I…uh…. we were looking around to see if we could find anything that could tell us where you were."

"Uh… so did my bra cave in and tell you where I was detective?" She said sarcastically.

Sam was trying not to laugh. "We're really sorry Frankie. Honestly, we were just worried that you might have had another black out. We saw your car parked out side and you didn't answer when we knocked."

"Well I went out for a jog. I'm fine."

Dean looked at Frankie up and down. She had on small black running shorts and a small white t-shirt. Her hair was pulled back and her face was sweaty. Frankie noticed that he was looking at her.

"Are you going to keep holding on to my bra?"

"Oh, sorry about that." Dean flashed a smile at her and put the bra down. Frankie couldn't help but smile even though she tried to hide it.

"I'm going to take a quick shower and then we can head off." Frankie said as she headed towards the bathroom.

"We brought you donuts and coffee." Dean held up a bag and her coffee."

"Thanks." She grabbed the coffee and headed into the bathroom.

Dean watched Frankie as she walked into the bathroom. Sam looked at Dean and rolled his eyes. Dean saw his look.

"What?"

"Just remember we got work to do. This a job."

"Dude I'm a professional, ok. I never mix business…." Dean started to laugh. " I'm sorry I couldn't even finish that sentence. Look I'll try and keep it professional, alright."

"Good."

Both guys walked out of her room and waited in the living room.

About a half an hour later Frankie emerged from the bathroom fresh and clean. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yeah let's go." Sam said. They walked out of the room and downstairs to the car.

They got to the hospital, which was only fifteen minutes away. Frankie, Sam and Dean were in the waiting room waiting for Frankie to get called.

"Frances Mendoza?" a nurse called out.

"Yes."

"The doctor's ready to see you."

"Ok." Frankie walked through the hospital doors and into one of the rooms.

"The doctor will be here in just a minute." The nurse said and walked out.

Frankie waited patiently. Within a minute she heard a knock on the door. "Hi Frances."

"Hi Dr. Evans."

"So I hear the black out's are still happening. How often?"

"They seem to be happening at least once or two times a week now. It's starting to scare me. Last night two guys found me on a cliff ready to jump and if it weren't for them I would have." Frankie got chills at the thought. "What's happening to me?"

"I'm not sure Frances, but we're going to run some tests to see what's going on. In the mean time, is there anyone that can stay with you until we get the results back? I want someone there at home with you just in case you black out again. I don't want you going out and doing something that's going to harm you or anyone else."

Frankie thought for a second. She hadn't spoken to her family since the funeral and hadn't really talked to any of her friends or co-workers since her brother's death. She didn't think there was anyone to call. "Yes, that will be no problem." She said with a fake smile.

"Good. Lets go run those tests."

About an hour later Frankie came out into the waiting room.

"So what did the doctor say?" Sam asked.

"Well they ran some tests but they won't know for a while. The doctor said he'll call me once they do. All those tests made me hungry though. How about we get something to eat before we start investigating. There's a really good diner down the street."

"Sounds good to me." Dean said.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 

The diner was packed, crawling with college students. "This is where I used go on my breaks when I went to UC Berkeley. They have the best burgers here."

"Sounds like my kind of joint." Dean said as he opened the door for her and smiled. He walked in right after her and let the door slam on Sam.

"Dude, what the hell?" Sam snapped.

"Oh sorry about that." Dean said without even looking Sam's way.

Sam rolled his eyes.

They got a table quickly despite how crowded it was.

"Are you guys ready to order?" The waitress asked.

"Yes." Frankie didn't even have to look at the menu; she already knew what she wanted. "I'll have the burger with everything on it including bacon, fries on the side, a vanilla shake and a slice of your cherry pie."

Dean and Sam looked at her a little taken back.

"What? You guys were expecting me to order a crouton with water on the side? No thank you."

Dean smiled. "I'll have the same."

"I'll actually have the club sandwich." Sam said as he looked up from the menu.

"Alright. I'll be back with your orders." The waitress took the menus and left.

Frankie looked at Dean. "So, I know you guys aren't really cops and you have yet to tell me what you really do, so are you ever going to tell me or am I going to have to actually beat it out of you?

"Ha." Dean laughed. "Cute."

"Actually I'd have $50 on her." Sam said.

"Good choice." Frankie said laughing. "No really, what do you guys do?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"We're investigators." Dean started off. "But we don't work for the PD. We investigate paranormal stuff." He cleared his throat. "My brother and I, Sam, we travel the country looking for cases that don't sound right, and make them right. Whether it's sending a demon back to hell or laying a soul to rest, that kind of stuff." The way Dean explained it made it seem as if it were a normal

"Interesting. I guess in any other circumstance I would have thought you guys were freaks, but I cant really judge considering what's going on with me right now. So what made you guys get into this?"

"Our mother died when we were both young. We think…." Dean paused. "We know that something supernatural killed her and ever since then our father and us have been looking for it."

"Did you guys ever find it?"

"No. Twenty-three years later and we're still looking for it. In the mean time we try hunt down anything supernatural.

"What about your dad? Is your dad still in the business?"

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"No. He passed away not too long ago." Dean said.

"Oh. I'm sorry to hear about that."

"It's ok."

The waiter came with the food and all three started to eat.

"So how long have you been looking into you brothers death?" Dean asked trying to change the subject.

"I started about three weeks ago. The first two months I was a wreck. I wasn't talking to my parents and I was messing up at work. Then I started having nightmares of my brother. The dreams felt so real. Even right now, I can remember every detail of it as if I was actually there."

Frankie stared down at her food. She had a far off look. "In my dream I'm up there on the roof with my brother. I see him walking to the edge of building. Instead of looking down he's looking out, as if something is grabbing his attention. I don't even try to stop him. I'm just looking at him. Then right before he jumps he turns his head around to look at me and whispers my name. After he jumps I see a shadow where my brother was standing. The whole thing freaked me out, and that's when I started to wonder if maybe something forced my brother to jump. So I decided to look into it. But I'll be honest with you, I have no idea where to even start and I haven't even gotten anywhere. I've never dealt with anything like this before."

"It's ok, we'll help you out." Sam reached over the table and put his hand on hers. Dean saw this and rolled his eyes.

"So did you find anything in Dr. Walsh's office?" Dean asked.

"I was able to get my brothers file, but there was nothing in there that I didn't already know. It just talks about my brother and his accusations of someone trying to kill him. It doesn't say my name, so I don't know if he still thought it was me or someone else."

"Do did you know if your brother got into anything before he started changing?"

"No, not that I know of. I knew the majority of his friends and they were all good people. My brother wasn't into any cults if that's what you're asking. The change in my brother was abrupt. It was very sudden. One day he was Alex, brother. Then the next day he was a total stranger to me."

"And your family wouldn't know anything."

"No. As far as they think, I'm the reason my brother died."

"Do you have a copy of your brother's file? I'd like to look at it to see if there is anything that I might be able to catch that you didn't." Dean asked.

"Sure it's at my house. We can get it later."

"Good, I think later on Sam and I will also pay the hospital a little visit again see if there is anything we can find out about your brother."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 

After lunch the three of them headed back to Frankie's apartment. When they got there, Dean went to his trunk to gather some of his tools. He asked Frankie to bring it upstairs while he and Sam talked about something in private. As soon as Frankie grabbed the bag a noise came from it. Dean and Sam looked at Frankie.

"What is that?" Frankie asked.

Dean and Sam both looked at her. They stepped back for a second.

"Why are you looking at me like that? What's that sound?"

"It's an EMF reader. It gives us an indication when ever there's evil around." Sam Said

Frankie froze for a second; she seemed confused and scared. "What are you talking about? Are you saying there's evil around me right now?"

"Maybe." Dean said eyeing Frankie. "Or maybe you are what's triggering it to go off."

"Ok, you're freaking me out right now and you're not making any sense. Are you calling me evil?"

Dean finally looked down and realized that Frankie was wearing a silver and black cross around her neck. If Frankie was being possessed by something evil she wouldn't be able to wear it, but to be safe Dean said it. "Cristo."

Frankie looked at Dean puzzled. "What?"

"It's not her. It has to be something around her Dean. She's wearing a silver cross."

"Ok will someone please tell me what the hell is going on?" Frankie asked worried.

Dean grabbed Frankie's arm and pulled her up to her apartment while Sam grabbed the bag from Frankie and followed them.

"Excuse you? Get your hands off me!" Frankie yelled.

"Calm down and shut up for a second."

Once they got into the room Dean let go of her arm. Frankie pushed him before he could get out her way. Sam came in right after them. Dean stuck his head out of the apartment looking both ways to see if any one heard Frankie yelling, then closed the door behind them.

"You are such an ass Dean. You have no right…."

"Alright what are you hiding?" Dean asked interrupting her.

"I'm not hiding anything! I've told you everything I know." Frankie yelled.

"Obviously you've got something going on because you have some demon or spirit lingering around you. Are you involved in any cults?"

"What! No I haven't. I told you I grew up in a very religious home. I would never…"

"So maybe you got into something you shouldn't have gotten into and you're afraid to say anything!"

"I'm not afraid of you."

"Dean stop it. Get out of her face."

"I…" Frankie paused for a second, grasping what Dean had just said about something lingering around her. She looked around herself for a second realizing that there was something there. She had always felt it but never understood what she was feeling until Dean said it. "Oh my god." She said faintly as she started to cry. She paused for a long second as she contemplated. She looked up at Sam. "Is this thing going to kill me like it killed my brother? Is that what happened to me when I blacked out and you found me on the cliff?" Frankie walked towards the couch to sit down before Sam could answer. She already knew the answer.

"How do you know what ever killed your brother is what's following you now?" Sam asked.

"I don't, but I've had this feeling of someone following me or of someone being in a room with me when I knew I was alone ever since my brother died. In my dreams I have the same feeling when I see the shadow appear after my brother jumps." Frankie continued to cry silently as Sam sat by her.

"What ever it, is I promise you, we're not going to let it hurt you."

Frankie looked up at Sam with her tear-stained cheeks. Her face was hot and red. She gave him a small smile.

Dean looked at both of them. "Ok change of plans. We're not staying out here."

Frankie looked up. "I thought we were going back to the hospital."

"No, we're not going to find what we're looking for there. We're heading out to Lawrence, Kansas."

"Why there?" Sam asked confused.

"I think maybe Missouri might be able to help us out, maybe get a reading on Frankie and find out what the hell is following her."

"We're going all the way to Kansas to see a psychic? You know there's like five of them just on Telegraph Avenue alone. We don't have to go eight hundred miles to find one."

"Well this is no regular psychic. She's a friend of the family and Sam and I happen to trust her, so that's where we're going next. Get a bag ready; we're leaving in fifteen minutes."

Frankie didn't have the energy to argue with Dean at that moment, so she went into her room and did as she was told.

"Do you really think Missouri will be able to help us?"

"I don't know Sam. All I know is that we don't have too many leads right now and maybe Missouri can get a read on her to at least find out what the hell is following her so we can waste it. She might also be able to find out what happened to her brother."

Ten minutes later Frankie came out with a small duffle bag in her hand. "I'm ready."

Dean looked at her. "Alright let's go." Sam opened the door and walked out of the apartment first and Frankie was next to follow. Dean followed Frankie with his eyes, but Frankie tried to avoid his gaze. "I'm sorry for grabbing you like that. I was just…"

"It's fine Dean." Frankie said cutting him off. She closed the door behind them and left Dean behind to catch up to Sam. Dean didn't get a chance to say anything else, so he just followed them to the car.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Hey, Sam wake up."

Sam woke up startled.

"I need to get some gas. You should take a bathroom break cause I'm not stopping again until we're ready to call it a night."

"Yeah, alright." Sam said groggy. He looked in the back seat to see Frankie sleeping.

"Should I wake her up?"

"No, just let her sleep."

"Oh so you have no problem waking me up but you won't disturb Frankie?"

"Man, just shut up and got to the bathroom."

Dean went inside to pay for gas and grabbed some snacks while Sam went to the bathroom. Frankie opened her eyes as she woke up and noticed that she was by herself in the car. She looked around to see where Dean and Sam were, but couldn't. She got out of the car and headed for a busy street that was right next to the gas station. Dean walked out of store right when Frankie got out of the car and saw her heading for the street. "Hey, Frankie." But she didn't respond; she just kept walking. "Where the hell is she going? Frankie?" Dean got suspicious right away and began following her. His eyes shifted to the left where he saw a bus coming her way. The next thing he saw was Frankie taking a step into the street. He dropped the items that were in his hand and raced towards her. He got to her just in time and grabbed her waste; pushing both of them to the floor and making Frankie hit her head as she fell to the ground. The bus barely passed them. Dean lay on Frankie for a moment, dazed.

"What the hell happened?" Sam asked running towards Dean and Frankie."

"I don't know, she was about to walk in front of that bus."

"Do you think she blacked out again?"

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean turned her over and checked her head to see that there was cut above her left eyebrow. He then checked her neck for a pulse. "Call 911. She's not responding again and she's got a cut on her head. I think she hit her head when I pushed her down."

By this time the bus driver had stopped the bus and had gotten out to see what had happened.

"I'm sorry. I don't know where the hell she came from, I didn't see her." The bus driver said worried. "Is she alright?"

"We don't know yet. We're calling the ambulance and we'll find out soon."

Sam came back. "I called 911 and they said they're on their way. Is she still unresponsive?"

"Yeah."

Within a few minutes the ambulance and the police were at the scene. The paramedics placed Frankie on the gurney and put her in the ambulance. The police asked Dean and the bus driver a few questions before they allowed Dean and Sam to take off to the hospital.

"Hi, we're looking for Frankie um… I mean Frances, Frances Mendoza. She was just admitted." Sam asked.

The nurse looked at a chart. "Yes she just got in but the doctors are looking at her right now. If you want, you could wait in the waiting room."

"Thanks." Sam replied,

Both sat down in the waiting room.

"So I'm assuming that she had another black out and obviously what ever this things is, this entity that's following her has something to do with it. You said that you called out her name when you saw her walking and she didn't respond?"

"Yeah." Dean sat back and placed his head up against the wall. "We got to find out what the hell is going on before this thing kills her.

"I agree. I know that Frankie is going to probably hate this but I don't think we should leave be herself anymore. One of us has to be with her at all times. We never let her out of our sites until this is resolved."

About an hour past before a doctor came out. Both Dean and Sam got up.

"Are you family members of Frances?" The doctor asked.

Dean and Sam looked at each other.

"Yes." Dean said. "She's our sister."

The doctor looked at them strangely.

"Our adopted…..sister." Sam added in.

The doctor hesitated for a second. "Well Frances is going to be fine. She just had a concussion. But she'll be ok. Just make sure she stays away from strenuous work or stressful situations for right now and that she gets some rest. You guys can go and see her right now if you'd like."

"Thanks Doc." Sam said.

They both headed to her room and Sam knocked on the door.

"Come in."

"Hey." Frankie said as they walked in.

"Hey." They both said simultaneously

"How are you feeling?" Dean asked as he sat on the bed next to her.

"Um.. I'm not sure. Physically I'm fine. I just have a headache. Headaches go away eventually. Emotionally? That's another question and I'm not sure." Frankie's eyes started to water. Then she started to laugh as the tears came down her face. "You know, I'm really not a cry baby or some girl that's weak. I think I've cried more in the past few days then I've ever cried before in my whole life."

"Just because you cry it doesn't mean you're weak." Sam said. "You're going through a lot right now. Clearly something is after you; it's killed your brother and now wants to kill you. That's not something you hear everyday.

"Ha. That's true." At that point Frankie didn't know whether to cry or just laugh to make herself feel better.

The three of them sat there for a second.

"The doctor said that I could be let go today. So that's good, we could still probably get a few more hours in before we call it a night."

"No. The doctor said you need to stay calm and keep yourself out of strenuous situations for right now." Dean said.

"Yeah I know but this can't wait. Something out there is trying to kill me. That's what puts stress on me. I need to get this resolved." Frankie gave Dean a sad face. "I'm tired of being scared." A tear fell down her face.

Dean looked at her with compassion. "Alright, but we're done for the day. We will head out tomorrow. You need some time to rest before stressing yourself out again. That's the condition. "

"Fine."


End file.
